Eureka
(Greek: εύρηκα, heúrēka; Literally meaning: "I have found") is a term that defines items that can give their users different levels and aspects of enhanced capacities, depending on how it is used and the degree of compatibility of the user with them. Description Origins & Nature The maternal Eureka was the , created by God Himself. Since it was eaten by the man, it enabled other Eureka to be created at some point as a result of some events, and there were even ones created by humans. The reason of their existence until the current times is their indestructibility, manifested in different aspects for each Eureka, such as immunity to decay, self-restoration,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-25 and unlimited multiplication.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 6 The Eurekas are paranormal intelligent entities, as it's said that they choose their adapters,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 37 which was proven to be truth when Chitose Toriiooji, initially a non-compatible individual,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 5 was chosen by an Eureka itself to become its adapter, where an independent act of the same Eureka was observed to be embedded inside Chitose.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 15-16 Killed's statement that Eurekas "bestows powers of truth" also corroborates with this idea.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 12 It's implied that there is some kind of essence shared by all Eureka that can be detected via an Eureka Locator.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 12, Page 4 Eurekas are also somehow related to a kind of organic glow, that appears in several instances, like in the body of a user when he's activating the power of the Eureka or covering the entire corpse of a dead person affected by such powersHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 26 or killed as result of being a non-compatible person that tried to make use of the item, as indicated by Heidi's research.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 36 Users An individual compatible with the Eureka, that is, an adapter, is sometimes referred as a by the Mavro raceHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 and as or simply as "adapter" by humans.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 13 It's said that there are two kinds of such individuals: Humans, whose compatibility factor is result of a genetic mutation; and Mavros, whose compatibility was ensured to them a long time prior their birth, therefore belonging to a different species.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-12 An human adapter is called by the Mavros, while a Mavro is referred as by themselves and humans.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 13 A third type had also resulted from Nacht's experiments on his younger brother, creating a |Haiburiddo}},Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 17, Page 14 or , as referred by Mavros.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 19, Page 14 The adapters' special power is to make use of the Eureka's effect without losing their life, and, additionally, Gods are said to be able to use the Eureka's powers freely, without any risk for them. The Eureka, however, bestows powers of truth in accordance to the compliance ratio of the body of the individual utilizing them. That means even if though ordinary humans were to acquire Eureka's knowledge, it would only nothing but a mere fragment of the whole picture. Due to this compliance ratio, many adapters didn't obtain the powers given by the Eureka, but received the knowledge inherent to it through a lighter use. Effects Eureka has two different main effects on those who use them. It can either grant an adapter superhuman powers over a certain phenomenon;Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 42-43 or, if used lightly, it gives them the knowledge about the phenomenon's nature, although in a much smaller scale, even if considered great by normal human. If used by somebody that doesn't belong to any of these categories, they will die, and it's implied by Heidi's research that they will become a Glowing Corpse afterwards.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 36-37 Additionally, during the time that the powers are being used, the user's eyes will start to glow and the Eureka's distinguishing traits will be drawn on their surface.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 17Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11 Eureka users also have been shown to possess some sort of instinct that allows them to identify a fake Eureka and to locate a real one, though it may require some concentration,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 12-13 as they can be fooled with well-done forgeries.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 24-25 Usage & Risks To acquire the powers of an Eureka, an adapter must interact with the nature of the item, that means, if it's a fruit, it must be eaten, if it's a tool, it must be maneuvered. Once acquired, the user has several ways to use his powers, as high his level of experience with them is. The powers have their limitation, depending on its level of mastery by the user.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 47 The extent of the usage of an Eureka isn't even limited by the death of its user: If used in the last moments of the user's life, the Eureka's power can be kept, as proven in the creation of a giant, intelligent, Mist Labyrinth by Nils' Grandmother.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 13, Page 7 A lighter contact with the Eureka must be made to get the knowledge inherent to it, like hearing the sound produced by a tool or drinking the juice of a fruit. The Mavro race is strictly related to the Eureka, and is known for being able to use them freely, without any kind of restriction. In addition, they can also make a wider and stronger use of the Eureka due such lack of drawbacks on their bodies.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-7 Training To master an Eureka, it may be necessary training and intense undergoing of experiments, that may also involve non-compatible humans, that, as result, acquire a certain affinity with the Eureka and its actual user,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 11 being even able to channel some aspects of the Eureka's power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 16 In other cases, however, the users' body simply accustom with the Eureka's powers, which facilitate the use of the powers,Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 4 and the compliance ratio of the Eureka and its user also allows some users to manifest their powers at the first time they're using it.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 9-11 Amplification Method Although an Eureka only bestows power according to the user's capability, there is a method that essentially allows users to boost their power. This method of amplification is related on taking an extra intake of the particular Eureka. This has been proven when Killed gives the Harpy an extra Pea which allows her to further mutate her body.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 5 Another case of amplification is when Heidi takes two bites out of the Apple which boost his Gravity Intensification techniques, allowing him to tear down a series of walls at once. However, this method is not without risk for humans, as the strain of using the Eureka will also increase which can be seen when Heidi starts vomiting blood a moment after performing this method.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 12, Pages 13-15 There is an Enhanced Form that can be accessed by the Eureka's users to obtain the full powers of their Eureka. The only way to reach this level is via applying of the Landsteinerian Paint's power into an individual that possess both human and Mavro characteristics on their blood, thus being a Hybrid. Aside from the abnormal increase of powers, those who reach this level also have their appearance changed drastically.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 1-5 Another artificial method is then created by the White Joker through the research of Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji where they managed to manufacture a certain pill that is able to produce the same enhanced condition as Heidi was able to attain with the help of the Landsteinerian Paint.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 13-18 Combining It's said that if combined, Eureka can create a power that would easily destroy the entire world.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 10 However, when done in small scale, the combination of the Eureka generate more powerful effects for their users. This can be done directly, making an Eureka touch another, subsequently granting their users the combined powers of the used Eureka after activating them. This process, however, was shown to be very heavy for the users' bodies, that may suffer injuries in the attempt, or maybe even die. Additionally, when touched, an intense bright around the used Eureka and a whitening of the same is observed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 6-11 The combination of the Eureka can also be done indirectly, where an user enhances the product of another's Eureka with his.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 7 Embedment An Eureka can be embedded inside the body of a person. This occurs, for an example, with a direct contact of the Eureka with its adapter and the subsequent fusion inside their body,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 19, Page 16 although accidents can also result in the embedded; in this case, if the adapter doesn't have control over it, the Eureka will manifest itself on their body uncontrollably.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 11, Page 12 With a better control, the adapter is able to use the Eureka directly from their body at will, therefore possessing the advantage of not having to interact with it to manifest their powers nor being worried about have it stolen. Restrictions Human adapters have a limited amount of time to use the granted powers, that, from what it was shown, seems to be of five minutes.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 6 Additionally, the continuous usage by them is risky, where if they use the Eureka many times after its effects have worn off, their body will start to be pushed as result of exceeding its capacities, usually causing hemorrhage. Death was also mentioned to be a consequence, specially when a greater use of the Eureka is made, like combining them.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 7-8 Also, humans can be chosen by one Eureka only. Importance The knowledge gained by Eureka's adapters provoked several immense revolutions in the scientific world, that constituted the basis of several important concepts and inventions essential for the progress of the mankind. These adapters became renowned people praised by their discoveries even in the current days. Potentially, the opposite effect is also possible, as several apocalyptic scenarios are said to be able to be artificially created by using the Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 6-7 The Eurekas, however, were seen just as a curious part of their discoveries or even myths, thus causing them to be known by a quite small amount of people. As the discover is often related to an attempt of use the Eureka, the people knowing about it are rare, as only adapters are able to use them, while normal people die as result. On the other hand, it's said the awareness about Eureka already reached the United Nations.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 7 Due the fantastic capacities of an adapter, it's common for normal humans who have witnessed their powers to refer to them as "Gods".Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 12 Many of these "Gods", however, have been responsible for several tragic events that put the entire humanity in risk, due their heinous beliefs.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 21, Page 1 Organizations Most part of the second type of adapters, due their exceptionality of use the Eureka without restrictions, and their belonging to a different species, started to call themselves the true masters of the planets and viewing the rest of the humans as inferior. The |Maburo}}, therefore, formed a terrorist organization to seek their personal desires.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 10-11 With the purpose of stop their actions, the United Nations secretly created the World Science Rescue Intelligence, also known as , which counts with some amount of human adapters.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 7-9 The organizations rival with the Black/White theme, seen in their names and in the outfits worn by their members, as the White Jokers wear white coats and the Mavros wear black clothes. Both share the goal of gather all the Eureka, as well destroy each other. List of Eurekas Influence Eureka is often associated to the moment when someone finds out the truth about a subject. Therefore, the name given by the series to these items is pretty suitable, as many of them led several people to discover things about the world. is an interjection that comes from the Ancient Greek language. The word is commonly attributed to a popular story in which Archimedes, after stepping into a bath and noticing that the water level rose, suddenly understood that the volume of water displaced must be equal to the volume of the part of his body he had submerged. He then would have gone, naked, to the streets while exclaiming "Eureka!". (c. 287 BC – c. 212 BC) was a Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. Although few details of his life are known, he is regarded as one of the leading scientists in classical antiquity. Among his advances in physics are the foundations of hydrostatics, statics and an explanation of the principle of the lever. References Category:Hungry Joker Terms